


When All Has Been Done

by MidNightStories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, But they eventually say I love you, Derek Cant Trust, Derek Has Issues, Derek is a Good Alpha, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of old pack, No Sex, No one knows Stiles is A spark, Not even Stiles, Or Is It?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Not Sorry, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Powers, Tags May Change, The Summary Isnt Really what You think, They Dont Talk About That Day, Why Did I Write This?, You may or may not hate the ending, read and find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightStories/pseuds/MidNightStories
Summary: Stiles sees the sword coming before it was even drawn. His feet are moving but he knows he won't make it. He feels his heart stop, feels the world stop spinning and realizes that he's been screaming. "DEREK!"His throat now hoarse he sees it's uselessness.





	1. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as Stiles is concerned, the whole pack (Does he seriously need to keep calling it that ) is already aware of his game plan. It can be broken into two steps so it's easily executable in any situation.
> 
> STEP ONE : State the problem 
> 
> STEP TWO : Ignore it
> 
> Pretty solid if you ask him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been literally up to my neck in school but ignored studying in order to finish this chapter only because I'm back to writing and wanted to put something out and I'm so excited about this!! SO HOPE YO ENJOY! LEAVE A COMPLIMENT, KUDO, CONCERN, SUGGESTION, ADVICE or anything and I'll be greatful! :)

Eventually they would have to talk about it. Eventually being the operative word. Ignoring problems until they went away was something Stiles had no shame in doing. He's pretty sure he's mastered it at this point. So when Scott pulls him aside after the bell rings, signaling the end of Chem with Mr. Harris (Who spent the class explaining why certain theories were incorrect and lecturing on why the economy is declining with the new generation), Stiles has no issue with pretending he's confused.

"Stiles, you know we can't ignore this."

"Well, not with that attitude we can't. You actually have to try Scotty boy" The light tone in his voice made Stiles feel that much better. He was proud to say the least. Hell, he deserved some sort of  _you made it through hell and back and ~~sorta survived~~  lived _ _to tell the tale_ (not really) award. 

"Stiles... I'm trying here. I know you think it'll be better if we ignore it, but nothing good can come of keeping our lips sealed. We will just keep getting worse without any help or support from one another and we won't be able to go back to normal. Nothing will get fixed." Scott argued and to be fair, it wasn't a ludicrous argument. But Stiles wasn't sure what normal meant anymore nor if they had the means to return to it.

"Guess we won't know until we put the whole ignoring thing into action. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

And then Stiles did something he hadn't done in... well, ever.

He walked past Scott as if he wasn't there.

* * *

"How are you?" Was the first thing that Derek had said once Stiles showed up an hour early for the pack meeting ( _Are they still calling it that even without Erica and Boyd, and Isaac and Jackson, and Aiden and Ethan?)_

"Perfect" There was no reason for him to lie. There really wasn't. Lying, Stiles had figured was the most useless tool ever invented especially when the action is being applied to a supernatural being who could literally distinguish every syllable from fact and fiction. It also didn't help that Stiles just wasn't a natural born liar.  _Then again, he's been lying to his dad for months, does that count?_

"What's wrong?" and Derek is now on the offense. He's gotten into the habit of being ready to attack since... Well, since  _that._ But he also knows better than to ask Stiles because as far as Stiles is concerned, the whole pack ( _Does he seriously need to keep calling it that )  _is already aware of Stiles' game plan.

It can be broken into two steps so it's easily executable in any situation.

 _STEP ONE_ : State the problem 

 _STEP TWO :_ Ignore it

Pretty solid if you ask him. But no one seems to ask him anything other than "What's wrong" or "When can we talk" these days.

"Nothing." Another lie, sue him.

Derek seems to have a string of words in his mouth, but they all fall short in a way that almost physically hurts Stiles. But after taking a second to rethink that, he realizes that it isn't really possible to hurt him anymore. Derek says nothing so he figures he's choosing to ignore the problem and cheers to him for being the first to hop on the fuck no train to the fuck that vile that is being conducted by a very eager Stiles.

"Why'd you come so early?" Derek goes to ask instead of the original ideas he had and Stiles thanks the lord that this a question he can answer honestly.

"To grace you with my presence." Stiles smiles, well, the closest to what he can do now a days.

And Derek huffs a little at that and he sends back a grin, a grin that does things to Stiles that Stiles find completely unfair (and illegal), but Stiles takes it in stride and takes that as his key to sit his ass on the recliner. Specifically the one he made Derek buy when they had first begun to remodel the loft. Each and every last object was picked out by someone in the "pack"  _So he decided it deserved quotations_ which made him smile a little if only for the memory of those days. Derek had moved here with really no possessions except a couple of books and photo albums. All of which no one was ever allowed to touch, and to this day, Stiles believes that that was the only demand Derek had ever really made that everyone respected. 

"How blessed am I." Although the sarcasm was heavy, there was no sting in his words so Stiles decided Derek didn't hate having him here. 

 Derek had been grinning, but just as quickly as it was shown, it disappeared and even Stiles could tell the expression wasn't right. Derek's face just looked... wrong. Like something was wrong, and shit, something must be wrong. As if to hear his suspicions, Derek yanks Stiles' arm in a heart beat and lifts him up from the chair with face in dire emergency.

Stiles says nothing.

He doesn't know how to voice his confusion, his worry, his fear. And if he could, Derek looks too far gone to even hear him. Derek pulls Stiles hand and begins to run upstairs and Stiles thinks that this is it. There's something wrong, something so wrong that he can feel Derek's heart beat pounding even by only his human hand. And damn it Stiles,   _say something._

"Derek..." is all that comes out, and it sounds so broken, so fear ridden that Stiles internally kicks himself.

" _Don't say another word"_ Derek orders, eyes red and Stiles can't figure out what the look in Derek's eyes means, but he figures it's in both of their interests if he follows that command. Stiles nods, feeling stray tears at his eyes. His last words to his dad were "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." That's what he'd leave his dad with if this is as serious as the look of Derek's face. No I love you. No I'm sorry. Just a bunch of lies, ignorance and a couple more lies by omission. God Stiles is a horrible son.

They turn into Derek's bedroom and Stiles has never been more afraid. He doesn't know what's happening, but Derek does and he seems not to want to inform Stiles at the moment on the account of not talking. The slow tears continue and Stiles nails dig into his knee. 

_Keep it together you human._

Stiles doesn't know when he began to use human as an insult, but it seems to fit the cause. Derek's hand covers his and Stiles' grip loosens. Derek only nods head and Stiles doesn't know if that's a "we will be okay" or "good bye" nod and Stiles stomach clenches. There is a sudden noise and it takes Stiles a moment to process that it did not come from either of the only two people in this room.

_Someone is here._

Stiles breathing only gets quicker and eventually, Stiles can feel the onset of a panic attack and he prays to who ever the fuck to just let him be able to tell his dad he loves him one more time. To hear Scott laugh one last time. To see Derek with any other expression than the one he has right now. This couldn't be... it just couldn't.

Derek's eyes remain the same for what seemed to be an eternity, the noise dying out slowly over time. But they change from blood red to those amazing green and Stiles can't breathe.

"They're gone." Derek confirms and Stiles still can't breathe. 

Someone was here. Someone was in his safe place. Someone was in the place he runs to and Stiles can't handle the thoughts that follow. 

"Stiles, breathe." Derek demands and Stiles chokes.

"It's not safe here anymore. No where is safe." Stiles cries and he wishes he could drown.

* * *

Stiles awakes startled, eyes crusted by tears he assumes and he realizes he's in his bedroom with no memory of getting there. He breathes in and it hurts in a new way and Stiles slowly draws out the memory of what happened before here. And it comes back ten times as worse as it felt the first time around. 

He was supposed to be fine. Safe. He was keeping himself out of non-human shit and it was supposed to keep him safe. Derek was supposed to be safety. Where the hell does that leave him now? Breathing getting heavy, it takes him a while to notice that he is not alone and that Derek is there. Sitting in his computer chair, head on his hands with eyes closed. And as if he sensed Stiles weariness, he lifts his head up in a heart beat and looks for any sign of danger and looks only a little bit consoled with the fact that there was none. 

"What happened?" Stiles asks, voice hoarse.

"You had a panic attack and passed out. I brought you back here after making sure your dad went out for his shift."

_Fuck._

"Who was it?" Stiles asks after a series of awkward silence passes.

"We don't have to talk about that right now." Derek dismissed and Stiles is off.

"I think we sure as hell need to talk about it. Someone was in your house Derek!"  _Someone was in my safe place._

"We can talk about it later Stiles." Derek says more firmly this time and it pisses Stiles off even more.

" _Derek._ We will talk about it  _now."_ The voice doesn't sound like his and Stiles ignores the heavy feeling he has at the expression Derek has. He looks... trapped. Stiles made him feel cornered and that wasn't what he wanted to do. He just wanted to know what was wrong. To know who invaded the only place he had left.

Derek sighs. "It's not _it_ , it's _them_." 

"Excuse me?"

"There was more than one alpha." Derek admits and Stiles doesn't process it, or he tries not to, neither way, Stiles does not understand.

"There was what?"

And Derek looks defeated. As if admitting it out loud the first time was all he was capable of doing and asking a second time would just be useless. But Stiles _needs_ to hear it again. He needs to know he isn't having some kind of delusion or he isn't still passed out somewhere and his mind is projecting his worst nightmare. Cause that's what this was really. His worst nightmare.

"A pack of Alphas Stiles."

"A pack. A werewolf pack. Of Alphas." Stiles sputters stupidly because he  _still_ can't process it. "H-h-how... how, j-just how the hell? What the hell!? How is that even possible? Should that even be a thing? Doesn't that go against so many ethics?" Stiles' head is spinning and he can't help but wish he had listened to Derek because he didn't want to know this. He didn't want  _this._

Derek looks like he regretted telling Stiles as much as Stiles regretted asking.

"How many? Why were they there? Did they come looking for you? How did they even know of the loft? How long have they been in Beacon Hills?" Stiles spits out questions quicker than his mind can think, but he keeps one to himself. They were werewolves, alphas even. There's no way they didn't... Stiles feels like he is going to be sick, right here, on his bed. They _knew._ There's no way they didn't feel the heart beats, hear the heavy breathing, smell the scent of a werewolf and a human.

_Why didn't they do anything then?_

_"_ There were four from what I could tell. I've heard of rumors from old allies in the East sides... but I didn't think they'd ever be here. They must have not been here for long because packs tend to notify when other's are near and none of the packs in California have put word out. I don't know what they're purpose is. I don't know why they're here." 

"Derek, what are we going to do?" 

Derek has no reply and Stiles would be lying if he said he expected to hear one. The silence is heavy and Stiles just repeats the same question over and over and each and every last time, he comes up with nothing. If they wanted to kill them for some sort of territory dispute, they would have done so right away. The Alpha with only his average human against four Alphas does not sound in any way to be an advantage for the Hale-Pack. Derek was alone basically considering how easily they could snap Stiles' neck and remove him from the equation all together. Four against one, Derek would never stand a chance. And that's what bothers Stiles because he's slowly understanding what this all adds up to. And it only makes him feel sicker.

He didn't want to think about it anymore, because if he did, Stiles is sure what he would realize. If the pack of Alphas hadn't wanted to kill him, if the pack didn't go upstairs to face the two heartbeats, that means their purpose wasn't to kill. And if they didn't want to kill... what did they want?

Stiles takes a breath, then another and looks at Derek, who has long since gotten up an sat on the end of Stiles' bed, facing him with a look of anger yet sadness and Stiles just knows what he's thinking and he want's it to stop. 

"It's not your fault. Them being here... it's not your fault so stop blaming yourself." 

"I-I'm not-"

"Yes. You are. So stop it. We, we can make it through this. We've made it through the Kanima, Dread Doctors, the Darach, the Onis. We'll be fine." Stiles knows he's lying. But jut for once, he hopes Derek can't tell. Prays that Derek hears his words as they are without encrypting it, savaging for the lie because Stiles has come to believe that's what Derek does. He's come to believe that Derek excels over every other werewolf at distinguishing fact from fiction because he's always searching for it. Because he always doubts before given reason not to. And that hurts to even imagine.

All Derek does is nod and Stiles continues to pray that just this once, Derek let his guard down enough for the lie to flow through.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	2. False Bravado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the biggest liar and procrastinator and I'm beyond lazy so I hope you can all forgive me!! I still can't promise regular updates but just wanted to let you know im not dead and will try to update more frequently if I have time between my job, classes and everything else. And this is probably filled with spelling mistakes but I can't bring myself to check so pleaseeee forgive me again!! Well anyways, hope you like it. Might update GTM (Getting The Message) soon too. :) ALSO IMPORTANT: Erica and Boyd are dead in this story line, but not follwing the way it happened in the show. Their story will definitely be expanded, but just didn't want y'all confused

It wasn't like Stiles  _wanted_ to tell Scott of the incoming freak-show that is an Alpha Pack. Believe him, he didn't want to tell anyone at all. But he couldn't just  _not_ do it. Because keeping secrets from "pack" always back fires. And he means always.

So that's why he and Derek are here, at Stiles' house surrounded by the remainder of what used to be a full pack. (They decided Derek's was a big no for the time being _)_

Finding the right words was the last thing on Stiles' mind. So that's why the first couple of words out of his mouth weren't probably the best.

"We might all be killed this week."

Way to shoot yourself in the foot Stiles. Just because you know that could very well be true, does not mean it needs to be said. Especially in a room with wolves who no doubt can see how much he means it.

"What the hell do you mean we might be killed?" Scott's voice sounded sharp and relentlessness. He's lost his soft edges through all of the turmoil that is Beacon Hills. Stiles couldn't lie, he sometimes missed the young and "everything has a way of ending happily without blood shed" Scott. But even he knew that Scott was gone and not coming back.

"That's not what he meant." Derek interjected quickly, trying to do damage control really on Stiles ever need to complicate the already complicated. "We just might have a problem on our hands and it's best we figure out how to deal with it in case it _does_ become a problem." He said nonchalantly, as if Stiles was being dramatic. But Stiles can't even begin to imagine that being the case since it one hundred precent was a possibility. They could really be killed.

"So what is our might be problem? Is it another fairy? Because I swear to God I'm not dealing with anymore of their shit." Scott scoffed.

"Oh boy Scott, you are gonna wish it was another of those pixie things once you hear what it actually is." Stiles commented.

"There's been another pack on Beacon Hills territory." Derek sumarized as if that was all to it. As if it wasn't bigger and worse than just another pack.

"Intruders? Shouldn't we just confront them and let them know that you're the alpha of this territory and our pack is in control of it?"

Derek didn't reply right away and Stiles didn't actually wanna be the one to say anything because once he started, he'd probably never stop. So there was silence. Until Derek seemed to gather the words he'd been struggling for.

"It's not... that simple. The pack, it's not like ours. Or really like any pack I've ever heard of. I can't,  _we_ can't face them."

"Why not? Are we just supposed to let them stay here? What if they hurt someone, what if they hurt us?"

"We still can't face them. At least not now, not like this. We wouldn't win."

"Derek, who the hell is in this pack that has you so scared?"

Derek's eyes flashed red and Stiles didn't expect anything different. It's one thing to back talk the alpha, another thing all together to accuse him of being scared. Of being fragile. Weak.

"I didn't say I was scared. I am suggesting caution because unlike you I know my strengths and know not to walk into a battle blind just to satisfy my ego. Now shut up and listen to what I'm about to say and if you ever get confused again, remember this, I am the alpha. I am  _your_ alpha."

Scott had at least the decency to not reply and shook his head for Derek to continue.

"It's an alpha pack. A pack made solely out of alphas. I don't know how many are in it, or if all of them are even here. All I know is that they had previously resided in the east coast. At least four of them are here, me and Stiles can attest to that since they were in the loft just a couple of days ago."

"They were there! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Scott shouted, but Derek continued as if he didn't hear.

"Stiles and I hid, so they didn't actually do anything to either of us and left almost as quickly as they arrived. We don't know why they're hear or what they want. So we have to stay under the radar. Do you hear me? That means no going out on runs, or looking for trouble until we have information on just what we're dealing with. I'm gonna continue contacting other packs and see what they know. The loft is also off limits since we can't really trust that they won't return." Derek explained. It sounded monotone, like he was reading a book, like it wasn't actually happening to him but rather a story of someone else. Someone distant. It confused Stiles how through all the bull shit that has happened to Derek, he still stands as if the world isn't crumbling. But then again, whent the worst thing that you can ever imagine has already happened, is there truly anything else that can ruin you?

"We can't just do nothing!" Scott argued.

"Oh no you're right. What's your plan Mr. I've been a werewolf for all of five minutes. Let me know what your plan is. It must be great considering how much experience you have. Shall I remind you the last plan you had costed two people their lives." Derek struck.

Scott jolted and seemed to deflate right in front of Stiles' eyes. It was uncalled for, but that didn't take away from the fact that it was true. Stiles wanted to interject, to yell at Derek for dragging up something that he knew hurt Scott, but Scott was responsible for two of Derek's betas being dead. It was simple as that. Stiles couldn't speak when even he still felt that loss like it was last night, rather than last summer. 

"You will follow what I said. I don't care if you throw your temper tantrums. Get over yourself and realize being reckless will only put you and the ones you love at risk."

Silence filled the room again and Stiles realized Scott was grapping his keys to his bike and walking out without another word.

"So. That really didn't go like we planned huh?" 

All Derek did was sigh in reply which Stiles didn't blame him for. These meetings took a lot out of him too.

"I'm sorry." Seemed to be the only thing Stiles could say to fill the silence again.

"What are you apologizing for?" 

"It was my fault too. You blame Scott, but we both know if I was quicker, if I stopped it the moment I realized something was wrong, they would still be here." Stiles explained in a distant voice. He thought about it so much that it felt sort of freeing to finally face it. 

"It wasn't your fault. You know just as much as I do that even if you were quick enough, the damage was already too much." Derek said carefully.

"Why are you okay with blaming Scott and not me?" 

"Because Scott told them to go. Scott was the one who... I don't blame him for it. I just want him to remember them. To remember that bad calls get people dead in our world. That mistakes can't be reversed. He should remember them as much as I do. He should feel responsible as much as I do."

"You feel responsible?" 

"Of course I do. I turned them in the first place." Derek explained as if that wasn't the most messed up thing. 

"It wasn't your fault. Derek, you didn't even--"

"Stiles, stop." He interrupted. Despite not even using his alpha voice, Stiles still followed the order without a fight. "No matter what words you say, no matter what story you've imagined that somehow pins me as someone who is blameless, it isn't true. I am resoponsible for all of this and I won't let anyone else get killed because of me."

 _It wasn't because of you, you have never done anything to deserve the hell life has put you through_ Stiles thought. He knew it wouldn't go through, knew Derek wouldn't listen. Not now. Not with the images of Erica and Boyd that are probably in his head like they are in his. So Stiles decided he'd lose this one. 

"Where are you gonna go?"

"What?"

"I mean, you can't really go back to the loft. So where were you gonna stay?"

Derek's face scrunched in confusion as if trying to find Stiles' thought process. Those eyebrows were a force to be reckoned with, truly.

"I don't know. Figured I'd head back to the old house."

"You mean the house without a roof and whose floor boards could cave any second?" 

"It's not like I have relatives I can visit, Stiles. And I don't know if you've noticed, I don't have a list of friends to call."

And just like that, Stiles was shook back into reality. That Derek had family. Family that used to be there, but now aren't. And Stiles didn't know what he was supposed to do, but the words were out of his mouth quicker than they appeared in his head. 

"You have me." Heat rose into his cheeks as soon as he said it but Stiles isn't known for knowing when to stop. So he continued, " I mean you can stay here. Dad's been on thr night shift and I have room. So don't think you don't have anyone. Because you have me. And I'm here." And oh God he needs to stop talking. Derek has been through so much shit just to have a teenager try and be his friend or something. Oh god Derek's gonna kill him one of these days.

Instead of replying with some depressing or sarcastic comment like Stiles expected, Derek simply said "Okay."

And that was how Stiles found himself having a sleep over with Derek Fucking Hale.


End file.
